The Stone that Time forgot!
by spydalek
Summary: When Tom Smith finds out the location of the Time Stone, a stone capable of unraveling Time itself, he has to cross his own timeline in order to get it. Carmen and Juni help Tom and his team out when the Time Stone is stolen, by none other than Saxon!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I have a new story! And it came to me after watching Spy Kids 2. So I had to re-watch Spy Kids to do this, which I did yesterday. How come I had forgot how brilliant that film was? Anyway, I'm rambling, this story is a crossover between Spy Kids and my own series The Adventures of Tom Smith, whose main characters seem to be in a lot of my stories.**

**

* * *

The Stone that Time forgot**

**Chapter One:**

Ridgeton, England, 2010

Tom stood in the M.I.10 HQ, typing away at the computer. He finished typing and stood up, smiling. "Good one, Tom." he said, talking to himself. Amy walked in holding Katie's hand. "Talking to yourself again Smith?" said Amy, smirking. He smiled and said "Yeah, but I have good reason this time."

"What did you find Dad?" asked Katie, pulling her hand away from Amy. She ran up to Tom and gave him a big hug. "The Time Stone, or more like the location of the Time Stone." replied Tom, with a big grin. His grin fell and added "Well, I found the location of the Stone about eight and a half years ago."

"What's the Time Stone?" asked Katie, just as Tom looked at his watch. He said "Well, if you promise to get ready for bed, I'll tell you a bedtime story."

* * *

Katie snuggled into her bed, in her pink room. "Can I have that story now?" she asked, grinning. Tom walked in and asked "Did you clean your teeth?" Katie nodded, and Tom pulled up a chair to the side of her bed. He took a seat and said "Well, it all started with your Granddad. The High Council of Gallifrey set him the task of hiding a piece of Stone known only as the Time Stone." Tom smiled and took a piece of paper from his pocket, and opened it. "This is what the Time Stone looks like." he added, showing Katie the piece of paper. "Well, your Granddad placed it somewhere and wouldn't tell anybody where he did. Not even the High Council. Well, he told your sister but she wouldn't tell the High Council. Or me."

"Where are you going with this Tom?" asked Amy, standing in the doorway. "You're rambling. And besides, Susan didn't want anything to do with us, she chose to run off with your Dad."

"Yeah, but it was our fault." said Tom, looking at Amy. Katie looked at Tom and asked "Are you going to get on with this story?" Tom nodded and said "Yeah. Anyway, after Dad and Susan left Gallifrey, the High Council set up a group of people to find the Time Stone, however, they were still trying when the Time War happened. If I recall correctly, I'm the first person to find it. However, it's not been seen since 2002, according to the OSS. And also according to that report, me and Amy had some sort of involvement in that. As well as the OSS's best agents, Carmen and Juni Cortez."

"We did?" asked Amy, joining Tom at the foot of Katie's bed. Tom shrugged and turned to Amy saying "Well, I have a feeling Time Travel was involved."

"Can I come?" asked Katie, eager. Tom shook his head and said "This is too dangerous for you."

"But you let me fight aliens." countered Katie. Tom looked at her and said "We're crossing our own time lines this time. You're staying with Aunt Sarah." Katie frowned and put her head on her pillow. "I hate you!" she said, under her breath, as Tom and Amy walked out. Tom turned the light off and said "Fighting Aliens, that's easy. Keeping a family together, that's difficult. And that's always worth fighting for."

* * *

The next morning Katie sulked downstairs, Tom was sat at the Kitchen Table with Amy. "Morning sulky." he said, with a smirk. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It's just, I don't want to see you get hurt. Like Susan."

"Can I come then?" she asked, the look of excitement creeping onto her face. Tom looked at Amy and Amy said "Yeah, but you have to promise to do everything we ask! This is going to be dangerous."

"Fine." she said, a big smile on her face. She rushed out the room and Tom looked at Amy. "Why did you say that?" he asked, confused. "This is too dangerous for our daughter! If anything goes wrong, I'm ringing Dad to take her to Aunt Sarah's."

"Alright." said Amy, smiling. "But did you see the look on her face when you said she couldn't come?"

"Yes, I did see it. But I seriously don't want the same to happen to her as Susan." he countered, before noticing the glare Amy was giving him. "Alright, she's coming. Now, give me a minute to get everything we need before we leave."

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them stood in the M.I.10 HQ. Tom was tinkering away at his Vortex Manipulator. "Right, everybody hold onto me." he said, smiling. Amy placed her hand on the Vortex Manipulator. Katie put her arms around Tom's waist. They all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

America, 2002

Carmen and Juni were sat around the table, eating some toast. "So, Devlin wants to see you." said Ingrid, walking in. "Any ideas why?" The two kids shook their heads and Carmen said "No, Mum, but I've heard that there's a few guests. From an English spy group called M.I.10."

"Where did you hear that? Were you hacking again? Carmen, what did I say about no hacking in this household?"

"Sorry Mum." said Carmen, just as Gregorio walked in. "We don't want to be late for Devlin." he said, smiling. "Come on. The cars ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the OSS HQ, Tom, Amy and Katie were sat in Devlin's office. "So, you're telling me you're with M.I.10. And that you need help from our top agents?" asked Devlin, frowning. Tom stood up and said "Well, Mr President, I assume you've heard of M.I.10."

"Oh, everybody in the OSS has. M.I.10 is the base of most of the Spy Organisations around, but I always assumed that it shut down back in the 1900s." replied Devlin. Tom took out his M.I.10 I.D Badge and showed it to the man. Devlin took it and said "Well, it's true, you are M.I.10. And your friends?"

"Family, actually." corrected Tom, before saying "Yeah, they're M.I.10 as well."

"Dad, can we get out of here yet?" asked Katie, moaning. "I'm bored."

"Katie, don't call me Dad in front of the President. Amy, would you mind taking her out for a walk or something." said Tom, looking at Amy. He turned back to the President and said "Sorry about that, Katie's not that old, she's a bit new to all this spy work."

"She just called you Dad." said the President. He looked at Tom, and Tom replied "Yeah, I'm Katie's dad. And Amy's my wife."

"How old are you?" asked Devlin.

"600 and something, I lost count sometime in the 1990s."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tom Smith, Time Lord." said Tom, with a smile. "Anyway, where are Carmen and Juni?"

"How do you know of them?" asked Devlin. "We keep our members secret."

"Not from M.I.10." replied Tom. "We have access to every single thing documented by everybody everywhere. Including the Government stuff. Nothing is secret from M.I.10."

"Carmen and Juni are on their way." said Devlin. "So, what would happen if anybody managed to get into the M.I.10 HQ?"

"They wouldn't be able to. Only one person has, and he's just evil." said Tom, smiling. "Completely and utterly evil. But then again, he's my arch-enemy, he's bound to be evil. Anyway, I better go and see what Amy and Katie are doing. Call me in when Carmen and Juni arrive."

* * *

After about Half an Hour, Tom, Katie and Amy walk into Devlin's office and met up with Carmen and Juni. As well as Ingrid and Gregorio. "Right, hello, you must be Carmen and Juni." said Tom, shaking the hands of Ingrid and Gregorio. The two children waved and Juni said "That would be us."

"Oh, right, you're kids." said Tom, smiling. "Nothing wrong with that, it just took me by surprise."

"Tom, tell them why we're here." said Amy, holding Katie's hand. Tom looked at Carmen, then Juni, then Devlin. Before letting his gaze land between Carmen and Juni. "Right, the Stone that Time forgot. That's why I'm here. There's a big stone, in the middle of the Gobi Desert. And I need your help." he said, grinning. Carmen and Juni looked at him, and Carmen said "Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious." replied Tom. Before looking at his APW. "Right, we have company. So, are you in, or out? Because we have half an hour to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" asked Devlin. Tom looked at him and said "Evacuate this building. You have half an hour before my arch-enemy appears."

"We'll do it." said Carmen. "But only if our parents get to be involved too."

"This will get dangerous." said Amy, joining Tom with Katie. "And I'm not sure you're going to be safe."

"It's alright, Carmen." said Ingrid, "We'll stay here. We don't mind."

"Yeah, your mother is right. We'll stay here." said Gregorio, smiling. Tom looked from Katie, then to the two parents. He then shook his head. "Right, Carmen, Juni, grab some gadgets then come outside. Our transport is waiting."

* * *

Outside the base, Tom checked his Vortex Manipulator as Carmen and Juni walked out, shortly followed by Amy and Katie. Katie, Carmen and Juni were kitted out with a few gadgets while Amy was carrying a green backpack. Tom looked at Katie, then at Amy. "Why has she got them?" he asked, with a smile. Amy looked at him and said "Sorry, but she was moaning, and this was the only thing I could do to get her to be quiet."

"Fair enough." he replied, just as Carmen asked "Where's this transport of yours then?" Tom smiled and pointed to his wrist. "Vortex Manipulator, quickest way to get to the Gobi Desert." he said, with a grin. "Hold onto me."

* * *

"Right, we're here. The Secret Temple of the Gobi tribe." said Tom, smiling. Carmen and Juni looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces. "There never was a Gobi tribe." said Juni, confused. Tom looked at him and said "That's because they were a secret tribe. This place isn't visible from the outside. And you humans can just pass through it unharmed, unless you land here with an alien. Or three in this case."

"You're Aliens?" asked Carmen, smiling. "You look human."

"You look Time Lord." said Amy, smiling. "The Gobi tribe died out last year, the Quarks found them."

"Them Quarks are very troublesome." said Tom, looking at his watch. "Right, we have to travel north. The Time Stone should be there." He looked around before looking at his friends. "Anybody know which way north is? My watch doesn't work as a compass. Anymore."

"It's that way." said Juni, looking at his watch, while pointing left. "And since when did a watch function as a compass?"

"Yours does." said Tom, with a smirk. "It's the OSS version of the APW."

"True, but ours doesn't tell time." said Carmen, while walking left, followed by Amy, Katie and Juni. "You coming?"

"I have to. You have no idea where the Time Stone is." said Tom, smiling. He joined them and they walked off.

* * *

They reached a big building with the words _Χρονική πέτρα μέσα! Παραμονή μακριά, γιος Αθηνάς! Υπογεγραμμένος, ο γιατρός. _written on the door. Tom said "Time Stone inside. Stay away, Son of Athena. Signed the Doctor." before looking at the others. "Right, so the Time Stone is inside and I should stay away. I'm a Son of Athena."

"Athena? As in the Greek God Athena?" asked Carmen, confused. Tom nodded and started saying "Yeah, the Greek Gods are alive, Carmen. And they live in New York City. Above the..." before stopping himself and adding "No, that doesn't matter. Remind me to visit you in 2010, and I'll tell you then." He looked at the door and said "Open!", the door did nothing so Tom added "_Ανοικτός! Από τις αρμοδιότητες των ελληνικών Θεών, σας διατάζω για να ανοίξω!_" The doors slid open and the five crept inside.

* * *

The room was giant. And gold. Gold, head to tail. "Well, welcome to the Time Stone." said a voice, from the far end of the room. Tom, Carmen, Juni, Katie and Amy walked in and looked at the cause of the voice. "Hello again Saxon." said Tom, smiling. "Thought you would terrorizing the OSS."

"I was, but then the head of the stupid OSS told me you weren't there. So I traced your Vortex Manipulator." he said, stepping into the light. He was holding the Time Stone in his hand, grinning evilly. "But I have this now, exactly what I was looking for. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to claim my prize." He placed his hand on the stone and he disappeared. "Oh, sh..." started Carmen, but she didn't finish, as she got a hard stare from Amy. "We're in trouble." said Juni, worry setting in. Tom looked at him and said "No, we're not." while holding up the wrist the Vortex Manipulator was on up. "We have this. Hold on." The other four took hold of Tom and Tom pressed the button on the Vortex Manipulator. Nothing happened. "Ah, I was afraid of this. The Time Stone dampened all Time Travel devices. We're really stuck."

"You don't happen to have an Gadget that could help us get out?" asked Amy, addressing Carmen and Juni. They shook their head, before looking up. They noticed a hole in the roof. "Well, these boots might be able to help." said Carmen, smiling. She clicked her feet together and rockets burst out of them. Juni and Katie did the same. "Oh man! We don't have any of them." said Tom, frowning. Amy looked at him and placed her bag on the floor. She unzipped it and pulled out two pairs of boots from inside. "We don't, do we?" she asked, throwing Tom a pair. He took his trainers off and put the boots on. Amy did the same. They clicked their feet and rockets appeared in the bottom. "Brilliant! Now then, Allons-y!" The five flew up to the ceiling and burst out the hole in the roof.

* * *

They flew away from the Temple and back towards civilisation. "You know what, the Vortex Manipulator might be faster, but this is much more fun!" said Tom, smiling. He looked behind him and said "Do these things go faster?"

"No, why?" answered Carmen. Before looking behind her. "Ah." Tom took his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. "If these boots don't go any faster." he said, "Looks like we'll have to slow down our followers." He smirked and slowed down. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the OSS HQ." he said, smiling. Amy stopped moving and said "Are you sure?" Tom nodded and said "Katie needs you, go on. I'll meet you back at the OSS." He smiled and gave her a big kiss. They broke off and she flew off, leaving Tom to deal with the followers.

* * *

Amy, Katie, Carmen and Juni arrived back at the OSS HQ and walked in. It was empty. "Right, we have to wait here for Tom." said Amy, smiling. "He's our only hope at defeating Saxon."

"You think?" asked a new voice, the four turned to the corner and bathed in shadows stood Saxon. "Because now I have a new toy, and I'm sure your husband can't defeat time itself."

"You tell me Saxon." said Amy, looking him in the eye. "Because, I'm sure you've tried that before." Saxon laughed and clicked his fingers. Four men walked out of the shadow. One grabbed Carmen, one grabbed Juni and one grabbed Katie. Amy took the Laser Screwdriver out of her pocket and aimed it at Saxon. "Let them go, Saxon." she said, her expression angry. But before she could fire, the Laser Screwdriver was shot out of her hand. And she was grabbed from behind. "No, Amy, you should realise by now that I always get what I want. One way or another." said Saxon, smirking. Just as Carmen and Juni kicked the people holding them. The men stumbled back and Amy said "Get Katie and go! I'll be safe." looking straight at Carmen. Carmen nodded and ran towards the two men that held her and Juni, she skidded between them and knocked the man holding Katie off his feet. He let go of Katie and Carmen caught her. "Katie, we're getting out of here." said Carmen, standing up and helping Katie up. They ran outside, just as the OSS building exploded. "MUM!" shouted Katie, her expression changing to really sad. Just as Tom appeared next to them. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the ruins in front of them. "And where's Amy?"

"Dad, Saxon got her." said Katie, hugging him tight. Tom looked at Katie, then turned to Carmen and Juni. "Saxon has gone too far this time! He's going to pay this time." he said, an angry look in his eyes as he unhooked Katie's hands. His voice returned to normal and he knelt down to Katie, as he said "Sweetie, I want you to go with Carmen and Juni, they're nice and I'm sure you'll be safe with them."

"Why?" asked Katie, confused. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, Katie, but your Dad is about to do something completely stupid. But he's going to get back your Mum. Saxon will have the Time Stone on him as well."

* * *

Amy woke up in a tiny cell, guarded by two children. "Never send an kid to an adults job." muttered Amy, groggily. She stood up and reached for her inside pocket, she pulled out a lipstick and said "I'm sorry kids, but I'm getting out of here." She uncapped the lipstick just as the two kids turned around. They were Carmen and Juni! "Carmen? Juni?" said Amy, confused. She hesitated then aimed the lipstick at the cell door. "I'm sorry, but Tom needs me." she said, smiling. The cell opened and she ran out. Only to get grabbed by Carmen. "You are not going anywhere." said Carmen, in a robotic voice. Amy looked at her and said "Robot copies. That's cool. But I have a Sonic Device." said Amy, holding the Sonic Lipstick in her hand. The Robot Juni grabbed it from her and crushed it in his hand. Robot Carmen then threw Amy back inside the cell.

* * *

"We're coming with you." said Carmen, back outside the ruins of the OSS HQ. "No! You can't. Saxon is one of them evil geniuses when he gets into his stride!" countered Tom, looking at Carmen. "You could get hurt."

"We're in more danger splitting up." said Juni. "We need to get home. We can track Amy from our treehouse."

"Fine." said Tom, holding out his arm. "Hold on."

* * *

They arrived at the Cortez's house and found Ingrid and Gregorio sat on their computers. "Hey Mum, hey Dad." said Carmen, when the four of them walked in. "We're just passing through. Amy's been taken, we're going to the treehouse."

"Don't forget, your uncle is coming over later, he's got a few new gadgets to show you." said Gregorio. Tom looked at the computer and typed in some words. A new screen appeared and a cell appeared on it. "Just remote activated Amy's watch camera." said Tom, smiling. He pressed another button and a microphone appeared in his hand. "How are you doing this?" asked Ingrid. "Are you hacking?"

"Oh no, it's only hacking if you don't own the equipment." said Tom, smirking. He pressed a button on the keyboard and a big green circle appeared on the screen. "It's recording this now." he explained, smiling. "And if I press this button..." he pressed another key on the keyboard and the camera started moving. "I can move the camera freely." He was smirking now.

After a few minutes of moving the camera towards the door, the six of them worked out that Saxon was holding Amy in Floop's castle. "Isn't he the presenter of that show you like Katie?" asked Tom, confused. "Is he evil?"

"No, he's not. But Alexander Minion was. I think he's looking for revenge." explained Carmen.

"Right, we're going to pay Saxon a visit." said Tom, smiling, and holding his arm out. "And hold on tight." Carmen turned to her parents and said "Tell Uncle Isador we'll have a look at the gadgets later." With that she placed her hand on the Vortex Manipulator, as did Juni. "Σας ευχαριστούμε." said Tom, before pressing the button.

* * *

They landed infront of Saxon, and the two robot doubles of Carmen and Juni. "Τόσο θλιβερός για να μειωθώ για να σας δω μέσα, φιλαράκος, αλλά θέλω την πλάτη συζύγων μου!" said Tom, smiling. "Now, where is she?"

"Where's who?" asked Saxon, grinning. "And stop speaking Greek Tom, it's not big and it's not clever."

"You know who I'm talking about Sax, so don't pretend otherwise." said Tom, anger in his eyes. Saxon laughed and stepped towards Tom. "So, Smith, you travelled all this way to get your Wife back? And now I say that I don't have her. Ποιοι που πηγαίνετε για τον?"

"Now, I thought you said speaking Greek wasn't big or clever." said Tom, smirking. Saxon looked at him and clicked his fingers. The robot copies of Carmen and Juni stepped forward. "Attack them, my pets." The robot Carmen and Juni got themselves into a battle position. "So, Smith, fancy your chances against my friends here?" asked Saxon, with a smirk. Three guards stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the real Carmen and Juni, then they grabbed Katie. "Let's see, if you win against my friends here, I'll let your wife, daughter and your friends go." The robot Carmen and Juni started charging at Tom.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Well, how's that for a cliffhanger? And don't worry, I'm still working on the AU SJA Story, I've just gotten inspiration for this story at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! Chapter Two! Enjoy, and believe me, this chapter is quite fast ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

Three guards stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the real Carmen and Juni, then they grabbed Katie. "Let's see, if you win against my friends here, I'll let your wife, daughter and your friends go." The robot Carmen and Juni started charging at Tom. "Easy." said Tom, smiling. He skidded underneath the legs of the Carmen robot and managed to take his Sword Hilt from his pocket. "Come and get me." he said, pressing the button on the side. It expanded and the robot Carmen and Juni charged at Tom again. This time he stood his ground and just waited for them, and as they came closer, he swing his sword at them. It hit them but bounced off with a clang. "Robots, clever. Very clever." said Tom, smiling. "But I have a Sonic Screwdriver." he added, pulling the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. He grinned and aimed it at the Carmen Robot. He pressed the button and she shut down. He did the same with the Juni robot, and it also shut down. "Now, Saxon, that promise." he said, turning to face Saxon. Smirking, Saxon said "Well, you're not done yet." while clicking his fingers. The doors flew open and a lion burst in. "Oh my god, you're scared of me." said Tom, smirking. Saxon looked at him and said "What do you mean? I'm not scared of anybody!"

"If you weren't scared of me, you would fight me yourself." said Tom. "But because you know you will lose, you get minions to fight me. Κοτόπουλο!"

"I am not a chicken!" shouted Saxon, frowning. Tom looked at him and said "Fight me yourself then." He smiled and watched as Saxon clicked his fingers and the lion disappeared. Tom smiled as Saxon pulled out a gun. "You want to bait me into a fight?" asked Saxon, grinning evilly. "One problem, we're in a room with your friends, and family."

"Listen, I'm not trying to bait anybody." said Tom, smiling. Saxon aimed his gun at him. "Shoot me, I can't die. Remember?" Saxon laughed and changed his aim, instead he aimed it at Katie's head. "But what about your daughter?" asked Saxon, grinning. Tom looked at him and said "Shoot her." He looked Saxon in the eye and they locked eyes. Carmen and Juni looked at each other, Katie looked at her dad with sad eyes. Saxon placed his hand on the trigger and went to shoot. Tom looked at him and smiled. Saxon went to fire, but stopped. "I knew you had a heart." said Tom, smiling. He stepped over to Saxon and pulled the gun from his hands. "And I also knew you were a καλός άνθρωπος." he added, throwing the gun to the floor. "Now, πού είναι η σύζυγός μου?"

"She's safe." said Saxon, emotionless. He had just been defeated, and he knew it. "And so are your friends."

"I defeated you, using the one thing you don't have." said Tom, smiling. "Now, give me back my wife."

"You may have defeated me, but you should know me, I don't keep my promises." said Saxon, grinning evilly. He stepped backwards and pulled out the Time Stone from a hole in the wall. "Come looking for me, and I will defeat you." he said, just as Tom pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Tom aimed it at the Stone and pressed the button on it. The Time Stone fizzled and Saxon disappeared. Tom turned to Carmen and Juni and said "Thanks for the help guys. But I've just sent him to the future. I'll go and get Amy then head home with Katie. Might see you again in 2010." he smirked and took Katie's hand. They walked off and Carmen and Juni looked at them, Carmen shouted "Oi, Tom! Can you at least drop us off at home."

"Bien, le caeré casero." answered Tom, speaking Spanish, the Cortez's natural tongue. "Hablo seis mil millones idiomas. ¿Impresionado?"

"Dad, stop showing off!" said Katie, tugging on his hand. "We have to get Mum."

"Fine." said Tom, before adding "Carmen, Juni, wait here. We'll be back in a minute. After we've found Amy."

* * *

Tom and Katie walked through the jail-portion of the castle, "Dad, I'm scared." said Katie, holding onto Tom's hand tighter. "Sweetie, it'll be fine." said Tom, smiling. They reached a cell and looked inside it, Amy was on the floor inside. Unconscious. Tom quickly whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the cell door. It clicked open and Tom rushed inside, with Katie following. He knelt down next to Amy and picked her up. "Come on Katie." said Tom, walking out of the cell.

* * *

Back inside the main room, Carmen and Juni were waiting. "What do you think Tom meant?" asked Juni, trying to make some conversation. Carmen looked at him and said "About what?"

"The 'See You In 2010' business." answered Juni. Carmen looked at him and shrugged. "Είμαστε χρονικοί ταξιδιώτες." said a voice, from behind the two kids. Tom stepped in holding Amy's lifeless body. "Oh sorry, I was speaking Greek again. I said, we're Time Travellers. I've crossed my own timeline to be here today." he said, frowning. "And I've just endangered my family. See you in eight years." he looked at the two of them and said "Well, I promised you I would take you home, and I don't break my promises."

* * *

They landed in the Cortez's front room. Ingrid and Gregorio were sat on the sofa, watching TV. "And where have you been?" asked Ingrid, smiling. Before noticing the unconscious Amy in Tom's arms. "What happened?"

"Saxon happened." said Tom, his expression full of sadness. "But don't worry, I'm going to stop him. Véale otra vez en ocho años." He nodded to Katie and she pressed the button on the Vortex Manipulator. They disappeared and Gregorio looked at Carmen and Juni. "Did he just speak Spanish?" he asked, confused. Carmen looked at him and said "He can speak Six Billion languages."

"Wait a minute, that was Spanish for 'See you again in eight years'! What did he mean?" asked Ingrid, looking at Juni, who responded with "He's a Time Traveller."

* * *

America, 2010

Tom and Katie landed infront of the OSS HQ. Where Carmen was standing, with her back to them. "Carmen!" shouted Katie, excited. Carmen turned round and saw Tom and Katie, Amy was still unconscious in Tom's hand. "Did you just leave my house eight years ago?" asked Carmen, smiling. Tom nodded, then started walking into the OSS Building. "No, you can't go in there." said Carmen, scared. Tom looked at her and asked "Why?"

"There's been a murder." she answered. "And the murderer is standing in the lobby."

"Right." he said, placing Amy on a bench next to the building. "Katie, Carmen stay outside here. I'm going to have a word with the murderer." He looked at them, then walked into the building.

* * *

The lobby was a mess, blood was everywhere and dead bodies were scattered around the room. And standing in the middle was Tom Smith. Or, to be precise, an evil copy of Tom Smith. "Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to." said the real Tom, as he walked in and spotted the evil him. The evil Tom jumped and looked around. The real Tom stepped out of the shadows and said "Hello, me."

"Είστε εδώ επιτέλους." said the evil clone. The real Tom groaned and said "Can't you speak English, I've had enough Greek for a while."

"Fine." hissed the Clone, stepping towards the real Tom. "I was wondering when you would turn up."

"Took me eight years." said Tom, smiling. "But, I have to stop you."

"You're not in Kansas anymore, Smith!" hissed the clone. Tom looked at him with a confused look on his face. "We were never IN Kansas." he said, smiling. "Now, where's that Saxon. I have a bone to pick with him!"

"Saxon is missing." said the clone Tom, smirking evilly. "No, he isn't." said the real Tom, smiling. "Because he's standing infront of me." The clone Tom's shape started shimmering and he was replaced by Saxon. "How did you work it out?" asked Saxon, confused. Tom smiled and said "The evil smile, it's your signature." Saxon shrugged and just nodded. "About eight years ago." continued Tom, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out his sword. "You hurt my wife, she's outside and unconscious. Fight me here and now!" His face was full of anger, and his sword was up against Saxon's face. "Smith, you have much to learn." said Saxon, stepping backwards. "First, you can't bait me. And secondly, I didn't hurt your wife."

"She's unconscious, and I found her in one of the cells at your hideout!" shouted Tom. "Now, tell if I jumped to a conclusion, but that tells me you had something to do with it!"

"You jumped to a GIANT conclusion, Smith!" shouted Saxon, just as Carmen ran in saying "Tom, she's waking up."

"You better HOPE she's fine." said Tom, talking to Saxon.

* * *

"Amy, how you feeling?" asked Tom, kneeling next to the bench Amy was lying on. She looked at him and, weakly, said "I'm fine."

"You're not." said Tom, smiling. He pulled out a vial of nectar from his pocket, and holding it to her mouth "Here, drink this."

"Tom, I'm fine." said Amy, weakly. She took a sip of the nectar and smiled a weak smile. "I'm tired." she said, closing her eyes. Tom smiled and said "Sleep, my wife." He looked up at Carmen and asked "Can we go to your house?"

"Sure, it's a little empty though." said Carmen, smiling. Tom stood up and picked up Amy in his arms. He nodded to Katie and Carmen. Carmen took hold of his arm and Katie took hold of his other arm before pressing the button on Tom's Vortex Manipulator. The four of them disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in the Cortez Household. It was dark, and empty. The house was gathering dust. "What happened?" asked Tom, cleaning the dust from the sofa and placing Amy on it. He looked at Carmen and repeated "What happened?"

"About five years ago, this black hole opened up in this house and swallowed Mum, Dad and Juni." said Carmen, as calm as anything. "I was out with a few friends so didn't get swallowed up."

"Time's changing." said Tom, frowning. "And instead of Reapers, we get black holes. This isn't good!" A loud crash is heard and the three of them turn to face the doorway. Two figures walked in. "Gary and Gerti?" asked Carmen, recognising the figures. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you." said Gerti, smiling. Gary smiled as well and Carmen blushed. "Right, so who exactly are we facing?" asked Gary, looking at Carmen. Tom stood up and said "From now on, address me. I'm in charge here."

"Says who?" asked Gerti, challenging Tom. Tom looked at her and said "I'm head of M.I.10."

"M.I.10? Isn't that the organisation that was disbanded in the 1900s?" asked Gary, confused. Tom looked at Gary and said "Why does everybody think that M.I.10 disappeared in this country? Right, let's get this straight, M.I.10 is still alive and kicking. However, there's only three members. And you're looking at them."

"Anyway, back to the question in hand." said Gerti, looking at Tom. "Who exactly are we facing?"

"Time itself." said Tom, frowning. "Sadly."

"How can we fight time?" asked Carmen, frowning. Tom smirked and pulled out his phone. "Using the most powerful Time Ship in the universe." said Tom, texting somebody. Katie looked at Tom, and smiled. "Granddad!" she said, grinning. Carmen, Gerti and Gary looked at them. "The Doctor." explained Tom, smiling. "My dad."

"Doctor Who?" asked Gerti, looking at Tom weird. The door opened and a man dressed in a tweed jacket and bow-tie. "Just the Doctor, thanks." he said, smiling. He turned to Katie as she ran over to him "Granddad!" she shouted, giving the Doctor a big hug. He gave her a hug then held his hand above her head. "You were this big when I last saw you." he said, smiling. "Have you shrunk each I last saw you?"

"Hey Dad." said Tom, smiling. "We need to borrow the TARDIS."

"Why?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"I need to shut down Time, before it's too late!" said Tom, determined. Gary looked at him and said "And if it is too late?"

"Then there's not a soul in the Universe that can stop it." said Tom, after thinking for a while. Amy started waking up. "Tom...?" she asked, groggily. "Tom, are you there?"

"I'm here Amy." said Tom, smiling. He knelt down next to her and said "Amy, listen, Dad's here. Everything's going to be fine."

"Hello Amy." said the Doctor, kneeling next to them. "Listen, we're all going to the TARDIS." Tom picked her up in his arms and took her outside.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Tom placed Amy on one of the chairs and stood at the Console. The Doctor watched as he pressed a few buttons on the console, before turning to Carmen, Gerti and Gary. "So, any questions?" he asked, as Katie joined her Mum. The Doctor looked at him and said "Tom, remember whose ship this is." with a slight smirk. Tom looked at his dad and said "Sorry."

"It's alright, it's as much your ship as it is mine." said the Doctor, smiling. Carmen coughed and said "Erm, guys, should that thing be making a beeping sound?" the Doctor and Tom looked up and they both jumped over to the console. "Thanks for pointing that out..." started the Doctor, before looking at Tom, who finished it off by saying "Thanks for pointing that out Carmen." while smiling. "Katie, come and help us out a minute."

"What's happening?" asked Gerti, walking up to the platform. The Doctor looked at her and said "Well, time's unravelling. And we're in flight, flying through the Time Vortex. Which is the thing that's unravelling."

"That's the whole of BC gone." said Tom, running franticly around the console. "And it's now eating through the 1st Ten centuries!"

"Can't you stop it?" asked Gary, looking at the Doctor. Who opened his mouth to speak but Tom managed to get in before him, saying "No, we would need the Time Stone. And we don't have it."

"Who says we don't?" asked Carmen, smirking. Tom and the Doctor looked at her and the Doctor asked "Exactly what do you mean?"

"Oh, Carmen! I could kiss you!" said Tom, running over to Carmen. Gary gave him a long stare as Tom started looking through Carmen's pockets. "Tom!" said Carmen, "Stop that!"

"I'll apologize for my Husband's behaviour. Because it doesn't look like he will!" said Amy, just as Tom produced a small piece of the Time Stone from Carmen's pocket. "Why is it so small?" he asked, ignoring the weird looks from the rest of the group. "Oh well, it should work." He ran up to the console and plugging in the small stone. The Doctor pressed a button and the big scanner opened. The Time Vortex appeared on the screen, and Gary, Gerti and Carmen looked at it in awe. "Right, we have five minutes. There's only about three Centuries left before it gets to us." said Tom smiling. He looked at the Doctor and Amy and nodded. They smiled at him and stepped up to the console. "Let's do this." they said, in unison. They each took a place on the console and the Time Rotor rose up and down. "Is it just me or does that look like a..." asked Gerti, a puzzled look on her face. Gary and Carmen gave her a hard stare before shouting "NO!" in unison. They both laughed and Gary lent into Carmen just as Tom looked over to them and said "Come on, we need your help, this thing needs six drivers."

"But there's seven of us." said Gerti, smiling. Tom looked at her and shook his head. "Six people that are old enough to fly a TARDIS." he said, looking at Katie. She looked at him shocked and said "But..."

"No buts Katie." said the Doctor, walking over to her. "Tell you what, I'll teach you how to drive the TARDIS next time I come and visit. How about that?" She looked at him with a grin on her face. Her eyes lit up and she said "YES!"

"Alright, I'll teach you another day." said the Doctor, smiling. He walked back over to the console and took his place. Carmen, Gary and Gerti walked over to it and took a place on the empty panels. Tom walked over to Carmen first and pointed to a button. "Hold that button down." he said, before moving onto Gary, he pointed to a lever and said "Pull that lever." before turning to Gerti. "Right, I don't think you can do anything. That's the communications panel." he said, looking at her. "Sorry."

* * *

A few minutes later, the TARDIS landed, in the 51st Century. Which, according to the Doctor, is the first century now. The seven of them walked out of the TARDIS and Tom said "Well, this is the earliest we could have landed."

"Yeah." said the Doctor, looking at his watch. "It's currently the 21st June, in the 5210. And the time..."

"Is 15:54." finished Tom, smiling. Gerti looked around and asked "How come it's empty?"

"Time's erased everybody." said Amy, smiling. "Which technically means you shouldn't be around."

"How reassuring." said Gerti, rolling her eyes. Before noticing a black shadow moving around in the buildings. "Erm, guys, we're not alone." she said, pointing to the black shadow. Tom looked over to it and said "Carmen, Gerti, Gary, do you happen to have any binoculars on you?"

"No, why?" asked Carmen, smiling. Tom looked at her and answered with "I want to get a closer look on this shadow."

"Son, I have a pair." said the Doctor, smiling as he pulled out a pair of Binoculars from his pocket. He threw them to Tom, who caught them and looked through them. "Just as I suspected." he said, smiling. He threw the binoculars to Amy and said "Who do you see?"

"That is impossible." said Amy, confused. They looked at each over and Tom said "Well, she was bound to still be around, we are."

"She hates us though." countered Amy, frowning. They both looked at the Doctor, who said "Are you talking about Su?"

"Yeah." replied Tom, frowning. He looked at the shadow, who was now approaching. "She's coming."

"Brace yourselves." said Amy, smiling. The black shadow started to get bigger and a face appeared in the shadow. The face of Susan Foreman. "Hello Susan." said the Doctor, smiling. "Told you we would meet again."

"Grandfather!" she said, smiling. Her expression changed when she saw Tom and Amy. "Oh, it's you two."

"Oh, it's our first daughter." said Tom, mimicking Susan's expression. His expression changed and he said "It's been a while. Nearly 500 years."

"I'm sorry." said Amy, smiling. Just as Carmen looked above them and said "I think we need to get into the TARDIS again!"

"Why?" asked the Doctor, looking in Carmen's eyeline. "Oh, black hole alert. Not good."

* * *

Tom, Amy, Katie, Carmen, Gary, Gerti, the Doctor and Susan ran back into the TARDIS. "I like what you've done with the place! Did you choose this yourself?" asked Susan, running her hand over the console. "No, She did." said the Doctor, smiling. Susan smiled just as Tom rushed past her and started the dematerialisation sequence. "Dad, I'm sorry about leaving you and Mum." said Susan, smiling. Tom stopped working and looked at Susan. "It's alright." he said, pulling Susan into a big hug. "How old are you now?" The Doctor looked at them and said "Well, I guess I'll have to finish the dematerialisation sequence. While you bond with your daughter." with a slight laugh.

"Tom, where's that piece of the Time Stone?" asked the Doctor, searching the console. Tom looked at him and said "It's on the Communications Panel. I plugged it in there earlier!"

"It's not there." said the Doctor, looking at the console. Tom shook his head and said "It should be! I placed it there."

"Well, it's not there now." replied the Doctor, frowning. Carmen looked at them and said "That's impossible."

"No, it's just very unlikely!" replied Tom, looking at Susan. "Susan?"

"What?" she asked, smiling. Tom looked at her and said "Did you take it?"

"No!" she answered, catching Tom's glare. He repeated his question. "Did you take it?"

"I just told you, I didn't take it!" she said, avoiding his glare. Tom looked at her and said "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't take it." She looked at him and started saying "I didn't..." she broke off and said "Alright, I took it!"

"And I know exactly why." said Tom, smirking. "Dad, where are we?"

"The End of the Universe. It should be a while before it starts to disappear." said the Doctor, smiling. Tom looked at him and took off his APW. "Good, because I need a lot of time." he said, plugging his APW into the TARDIS console. The scanner popped open and a scan of Susan's body appeared on it. "What are you doing Tom?" asked Amy, surprised. Tom looked at her and said "Susan Foreman isn't Susan Foreman. Well, not our Susan Foreman anyway."

**

* * *

Another cliffhanger! And I just brought in the Doctor's first companion. Only to say she isn't who she says she is. So, who exactly who is? Only time will tell. Then again, I don't even know where this is heading anymore. My mind just wanders around when I'm in writing mode. Most of the time I have to edit quite a bit of it to make sure it makes sense. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Susan Foreman isn't Susan Foreman. Well, not our Susan Foreman anyway." said Tom, standing infront of the TARDIS console. "She's an impostor."

"I am not!" said Susan, standing in front of him. "Dad, I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you do, Su." said Tom, looking her in the eye. She grimaced and started walking towards the door backwards. Tom nodded and Carmen and Gary stopped her before she could. "Take a seat, Su." he said, smirking. "Because you're going to need to." He looked into her eyes and said "Now, who exactly are." while keeping eye contact. "Because my watch doesn't show any DNA patterns from me or Amy."

"I'm Susan Foreman. Your daughter!" she protested, trying not to make eye contact. He smirked and said "No, you're not."

"Where are you taking this, Tom?" asked Amy, standing next to him. Tom said "Oh, she knows where I'm heading." while not taking eye contact away from Susan. They looked into each others eyes for a while and Tom smiled. "I knew it." he said, smiling. "You are NOT Susan Foreman. SAXON!"

"How do you do that?" asked Susan, her shape shimmering. Tom smirked and said "Hey, you're the one that attacks me. If you don't want me to recognise you, you shouldn't attack me as much." He winked then added "And you shouldn't have kept eye contact for as long as you just did. Your mind is a weird place."

"You didn't..." said Saxon, frowning. Tom nodded and said "Now, give me the Time Stone! We have to save the universe."

"And if I don't?" asked Saxon, smiling that evil smile of his. Tom looked at him and said "You're going back outside, and I'll let Time delete you."

"If I do give you the Time Stone?" asked Saxon, confused. Amy looked at him and said "We'll let you live."

"So, what will it be? Death, or life." said Tom, smirking. Saxon dug into his pockets and pulled out the Time Stone piece. He threw it over to Tom, who then threw it to the Doctor. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" said Tom, smiling. Saxon looked at him and said "I'm only working with you now, so we can battle again."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Tom, walking over to the console. He looked at the Doctor and said "Can you do it?"

"Yes, I'll just need your help." said the Doctor, smiling. Tom nodded and joined the Doctor at the console.

* * *

"So, how do you know Carmen?" asked Amy, showing Gary and Gerti around the TARDIS console, leaving Katie, Carmen, Saxon, Tom and the Doctor to save Time and the Universe. "She's my girlfriend." said Gary, blushing. He had no idea why he was telling that to a stranger. "And Gerti was going out with Juni, before he disappeared." he added, leading to a hit from his sister. Amy laughed but Gerti turned to her and said "How do you and your boyfriend..."

"Husband." corrected Amy, smiling. Gerti shook it off and said "Alright, how do you and your husband know the Cortezes?"

"We found the Time Stone with them." said Amy, smiling. "And blew up the OSS HQ in the process."

"That explosion in 2002. It was you?" asked Gerti, puzzled. Amy nodded and said "Well, it was mostly Saxon's fault. But me and Tom normally get the blame for most things he does."

"Brilliant." said Gary, smiling. Gerti slapped him on the arm again and said "That is not brilliant!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS console room, Katie and Carmen were having a little chat while Tom, Saxon and the Doctor were focused on the console. "So, Carm, what have you been up too in the last eight years?" asked Katie, smiling, watching her Dad and Granddad working. Carmen replied "Well, not long after you left Juni and I visited an island that shouldn't exist."

"Been there, done that." said Katie, smiling. Carmen looked at her and said "After that mission, Juni quit the OSS and went into his own business. Then in 2003, I went into a game called 'Game Over' and got taken by the Toymaker at Level Four, then the OSS managed to persuade Juni to come in and save me. Only he brought my Granddad in, and the Toymaker was the one that put Granddad in his wheelchair. And he released the man, once we had managed to shut down the game. So we called in the family, and our extended family. We did try calling you three, but you didn't answer. But we managed to get everything sorted. And the day was saved. Then, Gary and I started going out. Followed by Juni and Gerti."

"Then what?" asked Katie, listening to the explanation with awe. Carmen smiled and said "Nothing big happened till last year, when my family disappeared. Then you showed up."

"Me? Just me?" she asked, confused. Carmen nodded and said "Yeah, you showed up on your own, you looked older and told me everything would be alright."

"You sure it was me?" asked Katie. And Carmen nodded again. "Yeah, it was you. Anyway, then nothing happened till the mass murder of the OSS Members by Tom."

"Saxon!" shouted Tom, smiling. Carmen laughed and said "Alright, the mass murder of the OSS Members by Saxon."

"Anyway, we're nearly finished here." said Tom, smiling. "Time should be safe soon."

"Good good." said Katie, bouncing up and down on the seat. Carmen looked at him and said "Will I remember this?"

"Yeah, you, Gerti and Gary will remember this." said Tom, frowning. "Unless you want me to erase the memory?"

"No, I would rather remember it, thanks." said Carmen, smiling. "Will everything be the same as it was before the incident."

"It should be." said the Doctor, eyeing Amy, Gerti and Gary walking in. "But the sad part is, they'll have memories that you won't have. They'll have a years worth of memories you won't have."

"Unless, you seriously want me to erase your memory of this event." said Tom, smiling. The Doctor looked at him and said "You can do that?" Tom nodded and the Doctor said "You're so not my son!"

"I've had 100s of years on Earth, I learnt how to erase memories of many innocent people." said Tom, smiling. "Plus, I have the power of the mist on my side now."

"We'll be the only eight people who know of the Time Stone incident?" asked Gerti, puzzled. The Doctor looked at her and said "Yeah, eye of the storm, we're immune to weird time distortions in my Time Ship."

"Which has just given me a brilliant idea." said Tom, smiling. He looked between Carmen, Gerti and Gary. "Right, do you want to have the memories of that year?"

"YES!" said Gerti, straight away. She didn't want to miss anything with Juni. Gary looked at Carmen and said "I'll do whatever Carmen wants."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to remember this time slip." said Carmen, frowning. Gary nodded and said "Same, I don't want to remember it either."

"It's fine by me." said Tom, smiling. He turned to the console and said "We've managed to recreate most time eras. So 2010 here we come. The day we left."

* * *

They landed outside the Cortez household and Carmen, Gerti and Gary stepped out. Followed by Tom. "Goodbye you three." said Tom, smiling. "And you're sure you don't want to remember this?"

"We're sure." said Carmen, smiling. He gave Tom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're still going to have to visit again. Mum and Dad have been looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I promise I will drop in one day." said Tom, smiling. "I just have to hide that Time Stone again. Anyway, go inside and give me ten minutes. Then everything will be fine."

"Goodbye Tom." said Carmen, smiling. Gerti and Gary smiled. Tom laughed and said "Goodbye Carmen, see you again soon." He walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Right, let's get this sorted out." said Tom, pressing the button that turned on the scanner. Amy looked at him and then at the screen, it showed Carmen, Gerti and Gary walking into the house. Tom frowned more and Amy asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said, frowning. Amy looked at him and said "You'll see them again, they're only going to forget this trip."

"But we'll remember it." he said, pressing a button on the console. He looked at Saxon, the Doctor and Katie. Then said "Right, Saxon, we're dropping you off where you belong. Then Time will be right again." He turned the scanner off and pressed a few buttons on the console.

* * *

They left Saxon in Ridgeton, then Tom and the Doctor started fixing Time. In under five minutes they had finished and were trying to stay upright as Time corrected itself. "Maybe we shouldn't have done it in the Time Vortex!" said Tom, laughing. The Doctor smiled and said "But where's the fun in that?" Tom smiled and nodded. "You've got me there." he said.

The shaking stopped and Tom, Amy, Katie and the Doctor stood at the Console. "So, where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor, smiling. Tom looked at him and walked over to the console. He typed in co-ordinates and said "We're heading to a friends." smiling. Amy smiled and said "The Cortez Household?"

"Oh yes!" said Tom, jerking his head. Katie laughed and said "You're silly."

"Yes, yes I am." said Tom, giving his daughter a big hug. The TARDIS landed and Tom turned to the Doctor and said "Do you want to come in and meet them?"

"No, I have to hide the Time Stone again." he said, smiling. "And this time, it's going somewhere in deep space. So no prying eyes can get it." Tom laughed and took his daughters hand, as he walked out with her and Amy.

* * *

"Knock knock!" said Tom, walking into the Cortez Household with Amy and Katie. "Guess who." Carmen, Juni, Ingrid, Gregorio, Gary and Gerti were sat around the table, along with Valentin and Helga Avellan (Ingrid's parents). Valentin was in his wheelchair. "Any room for three members of your extended family?" asked Tom, smiling. Carmen was the first one up. "Tom! We were beginning to think you had forgotten us."

"Yeah, sorry about not answering your call in 2003, it's just we didn't know you then. We would have helped you if we had." said Tom, grinning. "So, can we have a seat?"

"Sure." said Gregorio, smiling. "We've got enough food here for everybody."

"Oh, I'm not that hungry. Being Time Lord and all that, we don't eat that much." said Tom, smiling. Katie jumped up and down and said "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, you would be." said Amy, smiling. "Alright, you can have some. If that's alright with Ingrid and Gregorio."

"It's fine with us." said Ingrid, smiling. She pulled over a chair and put it between Carmen and Juni. Katie smiled and took a seat, while Tom and Amy took a seat in the front room.

* * *

Half an hour later, the family finished their dinner and Carmen and Juni were the first to come over to Tom and Amy with Katie. "So, what have you been doing since we found that Time Stone?" asked Carmen, taking a seat next to Tom. "Oh, nothing much actually." he lied, smiling. "We defeated Saxon again, then called my Dad and he's depositing the Time Stone in deep space. Then he dropped us off here."

"You're Tom, Amy and Katie?" asked Gary, walking into the room. Tom nodded and said "And you are?"

"Gary Giggles, Carmen's boyfriend." he said, smiling. He held out a hand and said "It's nice to meet you Sir."

"Oh, less of the sir. I may be head of M.I.10, but" he said, smiling "I'm just an ordinary Time Lord."

"Time Lord?" asked Gerti, walking into the room. "Hey, I'm Gerti Giggles, Gary's sister and Juni's girlfriend."

"Well, you've certainly grown up since we last saw you." said Amy, smiling. "You've both got a Girlfriend or a Boyfriend."

"They grown up so fast." said Gregorio, smiling. "But you, you haven't aged one bit. None of you."

"Time Travel." explained Tom, smiling. "We only technically last saw you a day or so ago."

"Confusing stuff, Time Travel." said Valentin, gliding in, smiling. Tom smiled and said "Yeah, very. But then again, Time Lords practically invented Time Travel."

* * *

They sat and talked till it was time for Juni to go to bed. He reluctantly went and Gerti followed him upstairs. She was staying over for the night, as was Gary. "So, are you three staying anywhere or are you stuck here?" asked Carmen, smiling at Tom. To Gary's dismay. "No, we've got school tomorrow, and we've already had enough time off." said Tom, smiling. Gary sighed with relief, but Carmen looked sad as she said "Why do you go to school?"

"It's easier than being bored stuck at home all the time." explained Amy, smiling. Tom looked at her and said "Don't worry, we'll visit again. I've got to come to Manhattan next week, the Greek Gods want to see me about something. Something tells me they're having another fight and want me to try and sort it out."

"Greek Gods?" asked Gary, confused. "I mean, they're just stories, aren't they?"

"You're just a story to someone out there. It's like M.I.10, everybody I've met thinks we're just a story." said Tom, smiling. "De todas formas, gracias por cena."

"It's alright, Tom." said Gregorio, smiling. Helga looked at Tom and said "You speak Spanish?"

"It's one of six billion languages I know." said Tom, smiling. "Well, six billion and a half. I'm trying to learn French at School. Well, six billion and one and a half, if you count Greek."

"There isn't six billion languages on Earth." said Valentin, puzzled. Tom looked at him and and said "Who said anyway about them all being Earth languages." with a slight smirk. "I can speak Judoon, Raxacoricofallapatorian and Quark, just to name a few."

"You're weird." said Gary, frowning. Carmen quickly said "Weird is good."

"Well, depends on the weird." said Tom, smiling. "There's weird as in the people of Clom, then there's weird as in some of the food you Human's eat."

"Anyway..." said Amy, smiling. "We've gotta go, there's school tomorrow." Tom nodded and stood up, Amy and Katie followed. "Yeah, we've got to go. It's past Katie's bedtime. Five hours past." said Tom, holding out his arm. "I'll see you again, next week." he said, as Amy and Katie took hold of him. "It's a date!" said Carmen, smiling. Gary frowned. The three Time Travellers disappeared. And Helga said "You've got some weird friends."

THE END!

**Right, that's the end of this story, I had hoped I could expand it to four chapters but I couldn't so this is the last chapter. Now I can focus on my AU SJA Story.**


End file.
